iGuess i hate you?
by JustAngela
Summary: If only I could tell you how much I care, would you listen? If only I could tell you how much you mean to me, would you care? If only I could tell you how much I think of you, would you believe me? If only I could show you the way I feel.
1. MEDICATION EFECTS

**Hey this is my story, its in Freddie's point of view tell me if you like it,**** obvious seddie I have a problem with seddie it's like an obsession well at first Freddie is like "oh I love carly just because I always had, so…. I love her" and then……. True love happens. And BTW (I know that's old fashioned) when carly and Freddie danced on iSpeed date they actually kissed, but it was sort of awkward, author notes are in bold. I don't own icarly.**

I'm at carly place and the only thing I'm thinking about is in flirting wit her, it feels necessary. "You know you look really good today"

"I'm wearing a sweatshirt and pants". Well she looks good always or must of the time

"You look beautiful in any form". It just felt right to tell her that, even tough I didn't fully mean it.

"We were talking about "THE SEGMENT" remember, you know I'm getting tired off you always trying to flirt"

"Carly, you know I love you". And I do

"Yes but you're not IN love with me, you just have a stupid little crush on me"

"Well, I didn't thought it bother you that much". Ouch… that hurts

"I love you Freddie, but please promise me that you're not falling in love with me as long as you're completely sure about you're feelings towards me"

"After the kiss we shared that night after the dance, don't you think we should give it a shot?" She's right I'm not in love with her, but I want to be with her so badly.

"Freddie it was just a kiss, and honestly….."

"What, you didn't like it?" I wasn't crazy about the kiss either but, why not, this is what everyone is waiting for me to do, ask carly out and just keep being around her trying to flirt, it has always been me liking carly, so why not? I like her for a reason she's always nice to me and she loves me too, well not in that way, but at least is some kind of way….

"It's not that Freddie, lets just get down to business we have to finish this icarly "THE SEGMENT" you know how important this is".

"Fine, but we need pork lover Sam to do "THE SEGMENT" she's a part of it too". Sadly but she was a part of it

"She can't be here today, she has something to do this afternoon and I really have to go to this charity thing I have today".

"I guess "THE SEGMENT" is not going to be ready for tomorrow".

"Yes it's going to be, we already record all my stuff right?"

"Well, that's all we been doing today, and I guess it is complete". Sadly that's ALL we been doing….

"Sam's home right now".

She didn't come earlier because she was having her breakfast at 10:00 a.m. on Saturday, and she just can't lose her show, she says is wrestling, but I know it's that stupid soap opera, there's no wrestling at 10:00 a.m. on Saturday….

"I cant go to her place right now, I told you I have the charity thing today for the kids, but you can go and shoot stuff with her, you know where she lives and you have a camera, but you have to go now because I have to leave, its already 12:00 a.m. and the thing its at…….12:00 a.m., oh my god I'm so late". She looks pretty when she's late

"I have to get changed so just go already and shoot "THE SEGMENT" with Sam, go go go go".

"Whoa… Thanks for kicking me out of you're residence". I can't believe she just pushed me all the way thru the stairs and closed the door in my nose.

Damn it, I have to go to Sam's house now, that's just great (sarcasm). Anyway it's been a long time so I'll just ask my mom to drive me there; I think she knows where she lives or lays or whatever she does.

"Hey mom, baby is home". Just a thing I say when I walk thru the door

"Hello Fredward, how was it with your friend". My mom dint liked carly that much, she says she's not as pretty as I think she is.

"Fine mom, hey would you drive me to Sam's place I have to record some stuff for icarly with her, I think it's obvious that I don't want to go but it's important for the show".

"Darling, if you don't want to go, don't go that girl is always hurting you in someway I don't know why are you her friend".

"Mom, it's pretty hard to explain, I guess you don't pick friends, just like family".

"Well, that's true, let's just go sweetie". Great now a ride with my mom, I hate rides with my mom.

* * *

"When the good boy tights his sit belt on….." I hate the songs

"Mom, don't sing the song".

* * *

"Well, were here sweetie I kind of like this neighborhood it is pretty nice just normal and average".

"Mom, I just saw an elderly woman chasing a dog with peanut butter on her hand…. While she barked"

"Sweetie I'm talking about the neighborhood not the people in it, you're friend Sam it's not sane either".

"Well, I guess you're right, thanks for the ride mom".

"Okay sweetie, be careful remember to flush every time you go to the restroom, and say thank you to Sam's mom".

I waved goodbye to my mom, I'm so glad she's gone, even tough Sam's always at carly's place her own its not so bad my moms right, she does live in a nice neighborhood, it really is rustic, sure her moms crazy but she's not poor.

"Hello". I said while I pushed the doorbell, its pretty stupid if you ask me but it's something I like to do.

Nobody answer me, right I forgot the doorbell doesn't work, well I'm coming inside anyway so why not just come inside, in the front of the house its only grass, but she does have a backyard I've never seen it, it wouldn't hurt to just take a quick look.

Great she doesn't have a dog, but there's frothy, nah buts just a cat, it didn't even looked at me she **(frothy is a guy I guess)** just went after a poor little bird.

Hmmm…I can see a window up there (**Sam's house has two floors, not counting the attic)** is it….pink? no it cant be that's were Sam's rooms supposed to be, I now she wouldn't have a pink bedroom, wait but if she does that means I can blackmail her latter and I have a camera, and the ladder is right there**(the room was on the second floor I already mention it)** blackmail never hurt anyone. Now I just have to get the ladder from that wall over there **(obviously they had a ladder, if they didn't then how come Sam would do have of the vandalism she does :P)**, and lean it over here, hope I don't get caught, most of the times I try to do evil it always turns back at me but what ever I got to see this…. I'm just hopping it's not her moms room.

Some climbing with the camera later………

HAAA……..I knew it, there's Sam, wait, is she wearing a dress? And reading vanity girl, what a heck, and she's watching aerobics while she haves a snack…a healthy snack…..celery? its this some kind of other universe, her whole room is pink, and she cut her hair, it used to be really long yesterday and now its just about her shoulders, and is it strait?, Sam's hair is never been strait except for really rare occasions and if I live in the universe I think I'm leaving right now Sam would never wear that pink dress, never in her life, not even if it has black on it, but wait I can record this, might be Sam's girly in secret, she has two life's, she's a rebel chick by school, and at her home she's just this really girly one, I can blackmail her by telling everyone her secret. I just can't help but to release an evil laugh "MUAHAAA…HAHA…HA".

"Hey dorky puke, what the heck are you doing spying on my sisters bedroom, freak".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. Who are you evil clone of Sam!" And she's wearing a dress too but her dress is black and she has her hair all glam up in a messy bun **(Freddie had too much time with his mom :S) **why am I even here? Please help me God.

"Fredwart I'm Sam, and that's my sister Melanie, remember my twin sister, well that's her". Damn it I knew it was too good to be true; I lost again against evil master Sam, what a let down.

"That doesn't explains why are you al pretty or whatever". Please God don't make me blush.

"dude, I'm going to see granny and I don't know why am I wearing this dress, or why my hair looks like this, my grandmother bought this dress for me and she expects me to wear it every time I go see her, because she likes to se her granddaughters clean and nice because her hearth is old an blah, blah, blah, so I was arguing with my sister and my mom and refusing to were this dress, and then my mom offered me a funny tasting candy and the next thing I know I'm wearing this, and my hair looks like I'm going to the Grammys."

"So that's the thing you had this afternoon going to see YOU'RE granny, how sweet". Sam's not as tough as she looks

"And why are you here? Spying, like some kind of stalker".

"carly send me here to record stuff with you for "THE SEGMENT", and nobody answered so I wanted to see you're backyard and I saw the pink room and I thought I could blackmail you by telling everyone you are girly in secret, but now my plan is ruined thanks to you".

"Dude, that's messed up". And she pushed the ladder without any remorse, I felled on the bushes.

"OUCH…….. What's wrong with you?" She always hurts me.

"What's wrong with YOU… stalker!" Well she's right I told you I never get to do anything evil.

"Well, can we get inside to record "THE SEGMENT" please princess on a frilly pretty dress". Hope she doesn't punch me because of what I just said.

"Lucky I'm not going to hit you fredwierd, I would ruin my hand make up".

"Well, you look really pretty, that dress suits you". It's Sam's style.

"Haa…haaaa… look at your face is all red".

"No, it's not". It really is red.

* * *

**Later inside Sam****'s house….**

"Hey Mrs. Puckett, thanks for having me this evening". I was always nice to Sam's mom, even tough she's weird, she's really nice she was just making supper on the kitchen, Sam's home is pretty cozy I like when I come visit her, even tough it's not that regularly.

"No problem Fernando it's all good seeing you, remember if either of you sees the cat tell him to get a job!" Sam's mom tells me Fernando she doesn't call me Freddie no matter how many times I remind her my name's Freddie.

"Ok, mom" Sam actually smiled every time she talked to her mom, even tough it's a fake smile I know she loves her mom.

"Just don't look her in the eyes, and say yes to whatever she says, get it freddork" she whispered in my ear, while we got upstairs.

"You have already told me that a thousand times".

"Oh. Shut up Fernando".

"I've never been in you're room" now that I think about it, it's pretty scary

"And you're not seeing it I'm just going to change this stupid dress and I'll be fine, jus wait on the hall".

And then Melanie came out of her room and yelled "NOOOO, you're not changing".

"Yes I am I already told you I'm not wearing this dress so leave me alone". Classic Sam

"But, you look so pretty on it. Oh hey Freddie! Nice to see you again were in the middle of family issues right now, do you mind leaving?" Melanie was really polite.

"He's not leaving". Sam interrupted me before I could say anything. "I'm changing and you're leaving us to record "THE SEGMENT" so go eat asparagus Melanie".

"wait, you're right Sam, I have some ham for you as a peace offering, you know I don't like to fight with you and all I want is you're forgiveness." that seem a little suspicious

"Fine, just give me the ham". And oddly Melanie brought the ham from her room, she whispered in my ear while Sam devoured her ham. "that's special ham, she'll be out in about 10 seconds so don't worry if she seems a little high, its not dangerous for her, you can record that big "SEGMENT" with her, but she's not going to remember recording or anything she does or says after this, so don't mention it, when either me or my mom medicate her she doesn't remember anything she does, but don't worry she's really calm when she's out, she just says really weird stuff, but that's it." Sam felled on the floor completely knocked out.

I could hear Sam's mom yelling from down stairs "did you medicate her so that she wouldn't take off the dress?"

"Yes, Mom". Melanie yelled back

"don't worry she's going to be her usual self by tomorrow morning, now you two kids have fun, oh….and Freddie, don't spy on my window ever again, you're cute but not that cute." Well that's embarrassing

Sam and Melanie are total opposites, Melanie its just so Melanie, and Sam is so Sam……………. well I'm stupid.

"Hey purple friend". I heard Sam waking up and calling me purple.

"I came here to record you're part of "THE SEGMENT" remember"

"Well come to my room study buddy, well have lots of fun with Dora the explorer". She said while she got up the floor.

"Melanie was right you say a lot of weird stuff when you're under some kind of medication effect"

"I'm not medicated, now lets go to my room little cowboy"

Well at least I'm going to get to see her room now. "Fine, we can record the stuff here".

She dropped on her bed, and laughed while I watched her room, her room was baby blue it had white circles decorating the walls, and her bed was a normal size with baby blue more girly sheets and she had a poster of new moon on her wall, I didn't know Sam liked new moon, she actually had a bookshelf, a TV, and her mirror was pretty big, there was two baby blue doors whit white lines framing them, I guess one is a bathroom and the other one's her closet, her backpack was laying on her blue arm chair.

"This is my palace, you bottler can now rub my feet"

"Sam, we need to record THE SEGMENT".

"I want to talk to you first, come here." She said while she pointed the spot next to her on the bed.

"What would you want to talk about?" I said while I lay next to her on her bed looking at my camera, and playing videos that I haven't had time to watch.

"Stop playing with that soul stealer". And I stopped looking at the camera to pay her attention, even tough I knew she was medicated with something.

"Remember when we first met, we were little and weird"

"Yeah…. I remember"

_FLASHBACK_

_Sam's POV_

_I was in carly's apartment, just watching hey Arnold! God I loved that show, when I heard a knock on the door, carly wasn't home so I opened the door, it was this really nerdy kid with cookies._

"_Hey, my name is fredward and I like mutts, I think you're pretty, are you my neighbor?" no one have ever called me pretty in my whole existence till that moment._

"_Who are you, little nub?"_

"_I live right in front of you, would you want to be my friend, or might be more?" he was a creep but I guess we could work things out._

"_I'm not you're neighbor and I would __**never!**__ Want to be you're friend, or even you're master, so why wont you go back to the rock you came from, give me you're cookies and live me alone" god I was so cool on 6__th__ grade._

"_You're so mean, why would you say that to me" and he started crying._

_Carly arrived when I was about to grab the cookies and close the door on his face, and typically carly, she had to ruin my moment._

"_Hey, little friend did this blond girl make you cry?" I couldn't help but to roll my eyes._

"_Yes" he answered still sobbing._

"_Sam, don't be mean to him, I told you to be nice to people"_

"_What ever" I grabbed the cookies and I left._

_I could hear carly's and nubs conversation from the living room…_

"_Hey, I'm Fredward are you my neighbor?"_

"_Yeah, sure I heard new people just moved right here, in front of my apartment, well is not mine is actually my brothers apartment"_

"_Would you want to be my friend?" that little creep_

"_Sure, you are a really nice guy I'm glad I met you" she didn't know what she was getting herself in to…_

"_I love you, you're the only one my age that treats me nicely, I'm going to marry you and you're pretty face is going to be mine for ever" I just couldn't help but to let out a loud laugh._

"_Well, thanks for the offer Freddie, can I call you Freddie?"_

"_Sure, pumpkin" I could see he was about to pull out something from his pocket I didn't know what it was._

"_NO I don't want to date you, so can we be friends?"_

"_For now" and then he pulled out scissors from his pocket and grabbed some of carly's hair, and then chopped it off, it was the most funny thing in the world while he ran and screamed_

"_I HAVE HER HAIR" and he closed the door while he had carly's hair on his hand._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"I never got over you, I still hate you, and I can't stop it Fredstupid, why do you make me feel like this?" She looked pretty serious while she said that, it was impossible not to believe she wasn't being serious.

"It's normal we have always hated each other". And that was right

"Ha…ha….ha, we don't hate each other I hate you, and you hate carly" why is she saying this?

"No I don't, I hate you and I don't hate carly it have always been like that, my friend". I was just trying to comfort her, she seemed a little let down.

"Really Freddork? I have always been afraid of telling you that I hate you, but now that I now that you hate me back its all different you now?". Medication speaking…. I guess.

"well, ill always hate you, you make my life miserable, imagine what kind of popular kid I would have been, if you wouldn't kicked me around all this years." A smirk filled my face.

"You're welcome Fernando." We both laughed at her comment.

"I feel really kissy right now". Did she said kissy?.

"You feel real dizzy right now?" I asked her.

"No, I mean I really want to kiss you". Whoa….

She grabbed me by the collar, she was kissing me passionately and I couldn't help but to kiss her back, she was kissing me roughly and I could feel the love on her mouth, it was like a thousand gorillas were dancing inside my stomach, it was the most amazing feeling in the world, feeling her lips in mine, who would have thought of this, surely I didn't have thought of it before, but kissing her right now felt like being at Disneyland, in the Christmas parade…. Just, Unbelievable.

"Sam, this can't be right you're under medication and you don't mean this".

"I know what mama wants right now and I want you". Red alert now I have to run.

Damn it she's fast, she tackled me down, and started kissing me on the floor of the hallway, it felt so good, but I knew she didn't really meant it so I had to break the kissing apart, "sorry Sam, I have to call my mom". I just ran away from her and locked my self on Melanie's girly pink bedroom, "hey Melanie, is it normal that Sam makes love statements when she's medicated".

"No, but it wouldn't be a surprise she has always "hated" you." When se said the word hated, she made air quotes.

"What do you mean "hated" do you know anything about this?" She was telling me she hated me and then kissed me, what the heck.

"Freddie, I'm her TWIN we know everything about each other, and whenever she's medicated she always tells the truth, now get out of my room and you better get going, its almost 3:00 p.m. and were going to see grandma at 4:00, so get out of my room".

"Fine, it was nice meeting you, again". Damn it I'm confused, and now I have to confront kissing machine Puckett.

"Hey purple guy". She was waiting for me to come out of her sister's room.

"Wait, I have to call my mom to pick me up". Please don't mock me medicated Sam.

"Oh, little baby needs his ride, leaving so soon, but things where starting to get kissy." Damn it she's the girl of my dreams, wait... nightmers?.

I started dialing my mom's number. "mom, I'm ready, Sam's family got a thing at four please pick me up"

"sure sweetie, ill be there in 5 minutes be ready".

"Five minutes it's all I need". Sam said with a smirk on her face

Why was Sam acting so weird? i know she was medicated but, is that how she really feels? Why did I like it? I don't now but I better run down stairs before she molestes me again.

Great she's chasing me now, great I reached the door knob, "AAAAAA……" was all I could scream before she turned my body around to face her.

"What can I do if my hearth is wrong; everything I do to forget you doesn't work". Was all she said before she kissed me again, grabbing my hair and my neck to be closer to her, I was kissing her back for a couple of minutes, but then I heard a honk and I knew it was my mom so I opened the door and ran to get inside the car without even saying goodbye.

"hey swettie, why is you're hair all messed up, did that girl hit you again?"

"Start the car mom". I just wanted to leave to have some time to think about stuff.

"Fine sweetheart whatever you want; now tight your sit belt and we can go". And I tight my sit belt as fast as I could.

"Mom… I think I hate Sam".

**Please REVIEWW AND REAAD IF YOU LOVED IT HATE IT IF YOU FELT LIKE DUUH.. IF YOU FELT LIKE YEEAAH… IF YOU FELT LIKE A POTATO****… plEASEE REVIEW CUZ IF YOU DON'T WE'LL ALL DIE IN 2010 SO REVIEEWWW :DDD**

**if you want to see sam and melanie's dresses please visit my profile you'll find the URL's and you can see they're hair too.**


	2. HIDDEN FEELINGS

**Chapter two NOTHING'S WHAT IT SEEMS :D**

I was starting to feel sick on the drive home, my mom wasn't asking questions, and suddenly every thing started to see blurry, and my mom started talking to me, we were on the car…

"Sweetie, what happened while you were there with that girl, and why wasn't she wearing ugly clothes like she usually does?" **(Personally I think Sam's cloth is pretty awesome) **

I couldn't even think at that moment, it was like I had just bumped my head against a truck, I felt in love or in Sam word's in hate?

"That love baby attacked you, hasn't he?"

"What baby mom, I think you should start taking you're medication again" Only God knows what medication has done to my life.

"I meant cupid, you're cheeks are red, you're hearth is razing, you're face is just all filled with love"

"I thought it was hate mom, but now I'm so confused" I know my mom's crazy, but she does have good advices.

"That's why I don't like that carly girl she was just getting in between you're happiness and that girl's happiness too"

"What do you mean?" she was the one that make me happy

"well, every time I saw you and little Sammy I just saw that spark, I knew this would happened some day, you're mom knows about love too you know?, even thought she's not good enough or you, no one is good enough for my baby "

"Really?" wow my mom really felt that way about Sam and I.

"Yes, but you're not allowed to date her until you're 38 you know that don't you?"

This is just awkward, my mom gets back and forth from nice and normal, well not that nice and normal but a little bit, to crazy and overprotective in just a split second, it's like a cobra attack.

* * *

**Later on the icarly studio ****carly and Freddie were talking…**

"Freddie, you seem a little out what's up with you?"

"I'm in love" and scared, I think I just might pee my pants.

"But you promised me you wouldn't fell in love with me as long as…"

"I didn't say I was in love with you." Sometimes carly arrogance just makes me want to smack her with ham **(Freddie had too much time with Sam :D)**

"Then who is the unwilling lady?" well that sure cheered me up.

"I think if I tell you, she might kill me" I knew for sure she knew who I was talking about.

"If it is who I think it is, you are going to need witness protection program"

"I can go by the name Fernando" I really liked that name

"Freddie, she loves you back"

"Might be, might be not" I'm still not sure if it was the medication or not.

"I'm so glad you are in love with some one else, even thought its SP" SP it's a code name carly and I came up with so we can talk about Sam without saying her name, when you call her out loud it's like she could hear you, it's like she's after you to grab you and eat you like ham, besides we could be talking about her without her noticing it, she thinks that when we say SP it's because of simple plan, that emo band **(don't be offended I like simple plan).**

"Carly no offence, but I used to be a looser when I liked you" I stopped liking her as more than friends like well, since two days ago, but hey! It was before Sam kissed me so it has nothing to do with that, it's just that carly and I don't click.

"Dude you **are** a looser" God why Sam had to show up why? Why, WHY?!

"Shut up, no one was doing anything evil why wouldn't you just go?" PLEASE!

"That's exactly why I'm here, I'm the evil part of people" and I always listen to that part.

"Why don't you go get the toilet paper for the segment, carly" I think it's obvious that I want to be alone with Sam.

"Fine, I live you two hate birds alone now"

After a while of awkward silence…

"So you aren't in love with carly?" HA…. I knew it, she LOVES me.

"Why would you want to know?" I say it playfully

"Well it would be nice to know that you aren't going to be around any more" why would she say that?

"I'm not following"

"Well, if you don't like her anymore I guess I'm not going to have to see you again, do I?"

"I thought we were friends" aren't we?

"Yeah sure, but with out carly why would you want to talk to me, obviously you and I are just "friends" because of her" again with the air quotes, is that a twins thing?

This is so frustrating; love hate relationships aren't as easy as they seem to be, there are a lot of misunderstandings, and I can't tell her that I know she loves me, she'll just freak out and deny it.

"You are right, might be is the best, you and I weren't that close anyway" I could see she was hurt for the expression on her face.

"I knew it, you care about this" I say it while I pointed myself and her going back and forth with my finger.

"About what?" she knows what I'm talking about, she's just playing dumb.

"This thing we have always had, our "hate" for each other, but it's actually…"

"Feelings, like pretty ones and corny stuff" she said it **out loud**.

"Yes" I can't believe I yelled that.

"I was just kidding Fredstein; you'll never love me and I wouldn't love you either"

"Stop pretending! I know you dream about me and I'm the guy of you're dreams, and I'm like you're rock star, and you wouldn't regret any off the times that we have shared, and you love me as much as I love you" I think I'm losing it.

"Where's the hidden camera?" great now she thinks she's on punk or something like that.

"There's no hidden camera it's just me telling you my feelings, you dork" I called her dork, I'm really loosing it.

"Dude, are you on something, like on poison or something freaky?"

"No! Unlike you I don't have to be doped to tell the person I love the way I feel about her"

"Who do you love?" YOU. YOU. YOU

"MY MOM!" God was this frustrating…

I just walked out of the room to get to the hall, I couldn't take this anymore.

"Watch yourself you have some sarcasm all over your face you know" I could hear her yell from the studio, she followed me and stopped me from walking out with her hand.

"Dude, I love you won't you see that?" I can't believe I say that

"Whoa… when did this become freaky Friday?"

"What do you mean?" God, give me the strength

"I mean, when did we switch rolls?"

"What do you mean? And please explain yourself" in a normal situation Sam would be the one asking what I was talking about means, but it's so frustrating being the one that doesn't get it.

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about, this, is like a dream, you are the one that's confused, the one that's frustrated and the one that's head over heels for me"

"So you were head over heels for me?" I knew it, and I repeat it, once again.

"You are right on that Fredstupid I was... past time because I don't love you anymore, or what ever stupid feeling I used to have for you, I'm over you now, I don't need you and I never had."

"Sam you can't lie I can see it in you, you know you "hate" me and you just can't stop it" she loves me; I don't care how much she's denying it.

"Dude, I'm not carly I'm not going to take this, I don't need any dork cutting my hair so he can clone me latter, or what ever reason you cut carly's hair when we met, I don't love you!"

The words I didn't want to say escaped my mouth… "I LOVE YOU, if you can't understand that, it's you're problem" and I ran away to mommy, I just wanted to cry so badly.

When I got to my apartment I saw Sam on that black dress she had on when she was medicated I could hear her say "I love you, you just don't see it"

And out of no where we were on a parking lot, she was running towards me and I wrapped my arms around her, and I told her "I love you too"

* * *

"Sweetie, wake up you fainted on the drive home" I could hear my mom waking me up; I think I'm on the E.R.

"What happened?" I couldn't remember anything.

"I picked you up from, Sam's house and you told me to start the car, then I told you to put your sit belt, and you fainted" I must have collapsed because off resent emotions

"So I fainted in front off Sam's house?"

"yes, so I drive you up here and the doctors told me that you were on the influence of some kind of medication that knocks you out completely" I guess that some off the medication Sam had take was on her lips, and of course it would make Sam a little loopy, but it knocked me right out.

"Yeah, I don't know how that happened"

**END OF CHAPTHER TWO, SO ACTUALLY ALL MOST OF IT WAS JUST A DREAM, THAT'S WHY FREDDIE WAS FEELING DIZZY, HE ACTUALLY FAINTED AND STARTED DREAMING… THANKS FOR YOU'RE PAST RESPONSES!**


	3. NERF GUNS AND DESAPOINTMENT

**Chapter 3 hope you like it if you have any ideas please let me know, I'm really falling in love with the story.**

The doctor came rushing in and he told my mom that everything was ok, and that we could go home now, off course my mom had to make a scene…

"my son has just been under medication, and you aren't going to give him anything, you stupid doctors don't care about life, it's just money, money, money, well here's you're so precious money" she got a one dollar bill out of her pocket and shoved on the doctor's face.

"There you go, now you can go buy something at the dollar store, you greedy men"

"Security a crazy woman is in here please get her out" why my mom had to get us in this kind off situations all the time?

So she pretty much screamed while the 'security' off the hospital toke her out off the room.

* * *

Just don't ask how we got home, we just did.

"sweetie, I'm so glad that you're ok now, I'll be at the drug store for a few time to get you some more off you're special ointment, but don't worry mommy will be back soon"

"Fine, mom" I'm so glad she's not going to be here, I have to go talk to carly.

* * *

I've got to carly's apartment right after my mom left…

"Hey Spence, is carly home?" Spencer was doing lounges in the living room

"Yeah, she's upstairs" here we go

My hearth was razing, I'm not so sure why…

**Carly's point of view**

I've been thinking a lot lately and I think I might have feelings for Freddie, I'm telling him how I feel

"Hey, how you doing?" I heard him say, he got here in time

"I'm glad you're here there's something I want to tell you" I got closer to him and grabed his shoulder.

"what is it whit the ultimate shoulder grabbing?" he's so funny and cute, why haven't I seen that earlier?

"I love you Freddie, and I think we should give it a shot, I can see us together" that felt weird coming out off my mouth, he just looked at me with astonishment, he's kind of hard to read.

**Freddie's point of view**

Wow, I just came her to tell her that my crush was finally over when she professes her love for me, this is so great…wait this might be great she's all I ever wanted… but what about Sam, and how she feels?

"Freddie, I love you and you love me too, what could possibly stop us from being together?" I don't now what to think.

**Sam's point of view.**

Yesterday was so weird, most off it was like a dream, the last thing I remember was the dork on the bushes and me on a dress and I wanted to take it off, and then I was on my grandmothers house and I was petting a turtle… yeah, pretty weird, I asked Melanie about what happened and she just told me to ask Fredweeb so I'm on my way to carly's and go see if he's there, I got to talk to him, when I don't remember what I do, I often get in trouble.

"Hey lewbutt" I hate that doorman, even thought he's like that because of her crazy ex girlfriend or something.

"Get out you blond chick, weren't you in juvi?" that butt face

"Don't worry dude, I'm on the elevator now look the doors be close anytime now and you won't have to see me anytime soon" I saw that chuck kid next to me with one of that nerf toys.

"Hey little dude would you give me you're nerf toy?" I like those 'guns' even thought they're not real.

"No" I'm having it anyway so, I'm just going to grab it and run, I'm pretty fast.

"Well, this is my floor" I took the nerf out of his hands while he screamed "hey give me back my toy" I shoot him one of those nerf munitions. God this toys rule, and the elevator doors closed right before he run out to catch me, "guess I have a new toy" I said to myself.

I walked inside carly's apartment only to find Spencer playing chess with himself.

"Hey Spencer" I shoot him right on the head with the foam-like munitions.

"Where did you get that toy from?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"I toke it from that chuck kid, where's carly?"

"She's upstairs" while I got upstairs I shoot some of the frames they had on the wall, whit the nerf gun completely loaded.

**Carly's point of view**

I just saw him confused so the only thing I could say to him was "just kiss me, and if you don't feel anything let's just forget it I really like you and I want to give it a try"

"F…ine" was all he had to say.

I leaned for a short and really sweet kiss that really wasn't so special just an average nice kiss, we both were as much into it, when out of the sudden…

**Sam's point of view**

I was just watching how my two best friends were lip locking and it was just hearth breaking; I didn't know hate could bring out so much pain…

"Ewww… just stop doing what ever you're doing" I shoot Freddie repeatedly on the head with the nerf gun, just ashamed that the munitions were foam-like, it wasn't that painful when you are shoot with foam-like material, or not painful enough.

"Sam I'm sorry you had to find out like this" it was no surprise since carly found out that Freddie and I kissed, she's suddenly attracted to him.

**I LOVE nerf gun's, so I had to put them on the story!**


	4. I HATE YOU

**If you have any questions or complains or ****whatever just send me a message, this is the last chapter of my master piece! :D:D:D:D best chapter in the story!!!**

**Sam's point of view**

"Shut up, you 'friend' or should I say back stabber 'friend'" I can't believe my best friend just kissed my other best friend, am I under medication...? No I can't be everything is in the right color.

"Just put down the nerf gun and let me explain" I'm not doing what ever Freddweeb says, I shoot him whit all the munitions I had left, right on his backstabbing face.

"I heard backstabbing and nerf guns?" Spencer came out off the elevator with… cookies? This is not a time for cookies; I grabbed a munition from the floor and charged my nerf gun once again just to shoot at Spencer's plate with cookies, the cookies fell on the ground.

"Well, this must be serious, I'll just go now and left you kids have fun, but remember friendship…" the elevators door closed right before he was about to say his friendship speech and thank good.

"anyway I don't care you can continue to do whatever scary thing you were doing, and I'll go see if my mom has another tattoo" I don't want to hear anymore from them, so I left running, all I could do was go home and talk to… Myself.

"Wait Sam don't leave let us explain" I could hear Freddie yelling from the studio, but it was too late.**(what a drama queen)**

**Freddie's point off view**

"See what you did, you just made Sam mad" I was pretty pist off with Carly right now.

The elevator doors opened again, it was Spencer I think he was finishing up his speech "well kids I didn't had time to finish my speech so here it goes friendship…" the elevator doors closed, I could hear Spencer yell "We have to get the elevator fixed" I heard the cat that was on Carly's wall "Miauu"

"And we have to get rid of that cat too" was the last we heard from Spencer.

"you have to be kidding me you were as much into it as much as I was, you don't even kiss that good, I just did it because of pity" well that was cold**.(did you noticed how carly ignored the cat on the wall? :D)**

"Did you do it because off pity?" I just had to ask

"No, I did it because I'm afraid that you would get with Sam, I know it's stupid but I thought you would be together and you two wouldn't care about me anymore, and if you and I were together I could pretty much reject you thru our relationship an everything could be normal" selfish

"This is the part were you comfort me" I'm not going to comfort her

"you were being selfish, and anyway I just kissed you because I once had feelings for you but now I see it's just not meant to be, chick I love you but just not in that way" and I never had, I just realized.

"Thanks Freddie, you are a really good fried" she punched my shoulder "and don't call me chick again" yeah I knew that was coming

**Sam's point of view**

I was on my room meditating on what had just happened feeling sorry for myself, God I hate self pity

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him" I just dropped on the bed, remembering all the times I had with both of them, my two best friends, but mostly with freddork, I pulled out off my pocket a picture I had off him, sometimes I just watched his eyes, he's so beautiful, wait the picture has something on it… is it fruit?... no just a bug, where was I?... Oh yeah, Fredwart eyes, they're just so amazing, a chocolate river off fire and ice **(underlined is quoting true jackson VP)**, I pasted the picture on my wall with duck tape, I grabbed a fork from my other pocket and I started to stab Fredwart right in the eyes "dork, just die, die, die…"

I herd my door opened, just to let Melanie inside

"What are you doing Sam? Stabbing a picture? You know that is lame just go and hit him, or tell me who it is and I'll go and… tell my boyfriend to hit him for me" Great, frilly princess trying to help.

"Just go Melanie, if you don't want this fork to end up in you're eyes" I said while I threatened her with my weapon.

"Why are you stabbing Freddie, he's so sweet you even made up with him when he came to visit, what did he do? He insulted ham? Because frankly that's a lame reason to stab someone with a fork… or his picture" little did she know… wait made up?

"What do you mean visit and most important made up?"

"Well, I sort off medicated you so that you wouldn't take off the dress grandma gave to you, and that her old hearth would be proud off us, and that's why you don't remember when we went visit grandma, and Freddie came by and you seduced him and made out with him" so that's all the blank spots in my head, I thought it was like that movie, the butterfly effect or some crap.

"So that's why I don't remember most of my pageanting times, or how I started pageants"

"Sam pageanting is not even a word" yes it is, look it up in the dictionary

"So when I was out I made out whit Freddie?"

"Yeah, you were pretty crazy, you even pet grandma's turtle, you eat turtles for crying out loud!" that's why I was petting the turtle.

"Freddie kissed Carly, right after I made out with him, so what does that mean?" this is the kind of stuff I tell Melanie about.

"it's his lost, besides I don't think Carly is that amazing, he would realize his stupidity, and you sis, would be with someone much better looking that him, but remember don't pick a blond guy, it would look like you're brothers, that's an other reason why Freddie and Carly don't look good, they look incestuous they're both brunette… Ewww" I love my sis, I just went and hugged her when I heard the doorbell, my mom's new boyfriend fixed it, God I don't like my mom's boyfriends, Melanie went and opened the door

**Freddie's point of view**

I pushed the doorbell, I hope they fixed it already, I'm so nervous I don't even know what to say, Melanie opened the door, I know its Melanie because off her overly girly looks, it was pretty late so she had on fairy PJ's.

"What do you want… dork?" might be she's Sam, no I don't think so, Sam doesn't speaks like that.

"Is Sam home? I have to talk to her" I said in a friendly tone, gulping saliva.

"yes, wait in the living room I'll go call her, and by the way you are so not cute, you look like a bad impersonation of a Chinese person, got it potato head?" well that was mean, what have I done to her?

"Just come in already" I hate that girly tone, I miss Sam.

I sat on the couch waiting for Sam to come down; I saw her coming down the stairs with a really upset look on her face.

"What do you want?"

"I just came here to apologize and to say that I'm sorry and Carly is sorry too, and I came here to tell you that I don't have any sort off feelings for Carly and the only one I want is you, it all came to me when I got knocked out whit you're medication and then on the E.R. the Olney thing I could think about is you, and at first I wasn't sure about us but now I know that its you and I honey, and badabing bada boom" I'm so nervous right now, I didn't even got her any flowers, I'm sweating so much I think I might have a melt down, what a heck whit the whole badabing thing?

Sam grabbed me by the collar and whispered only for my ears to hear "I like it when you go all crazy on me" she took my face between her hands and kissed me, at first it was really soft but then it got stronger , I don't quiet get why is she kissing me like this but hey, I'm not complaining.

I heard someone clearing her throat, it was Melanie.

"Sorry to interrupt but did you forget he kissed that cruddy girl?" did I mentioned Melanie was really bichy.

"Melanie thanks but you're help it's not required so get a closet and get lost in Narnia" did I mentioned Sam can be bitchy too?

Melanie rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

"I hate you Freddie" I knew she loved me.

"I hate you too" I leaned for another kiss.

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, the story is complete!! :D I think a tear just rolled down my eyes.**

**Go see avatar is a pretty good movie, but see it on 3-D it's an amazing experience, you might meet the love off you're life's there! Thank me later :D *wink***


End file.
